Leaks of valuable information have become a problem for companies and organizations. Such leaks may provide competitors or the public with information about upcoming produce releases, business strategy, marketing campaigns, or other similar confidential information.
For various reasons, the information may need to be shared with a limited number of people. For example, the information may be provided to participants in meetings or presentations internal to the company. In some cases, one of the participants may surreptitiously record such information. While it is difficult to prevent word of mouth leaks, the power of such leaks would be lessened if video, audio and/or photographic recordings from the meetings could be prevented.
One way to prevent such leaks is to confiscate any recording devices, including mobile telephones or other similar user equipment, once the attendee reaches the meeting. However, this is intrusive and cumbersome. Confiscation may also fail to prevent other people within the building from the secretly recording the meeting. For example, meetings may be recorded in some cases from the hallways or adjoining offices to the meeting rooms.